Vital signs of a person, for example the heart rate (HR), the respiration rate (RR) or the blood oxygen saturation, serve as indicators of the current state of a person and as powerful predictors of serious medical events. For this reason, vital signs are extensively monitored in inpatient and outpatient care settings, at home or in further health, leisure and fitness settings.
One way of measuring vital signs is plethysmography. Plethysmography generally refers to the measurement of volume changes of an organ or a body part and in particular to the detection of volume changes due to a cardio-vascular pulse wave traveling through the body of a subject with every heart beat.
Photoplethysmography (PPG) is an optical measurement technique that evaluates a time-variant change of light reflectance or transmission of an area or volume of interest. PPG is based on the principle that blood absorbs light more than surrounding tissue, so variations in blood volume with every heart beat affect transmission or reflectance correspondingly. Besides information about the heart rate, a PPG waveform can comprise information attributable to further physiological phenomena such as the respiration. By evaluating the transmittance and/or reflectivity at different wavelengths (typically red and infrared), the blood oxygen saturation can be determined.
Conventional pulse oximeters (also called contact PPG device herein) for measuring the heart rate and the (arterial) blood oxygen saturation (also called SpO2) of a subject are attached to the skin of the subject, for instance to a finger tip, earlobe or forehead. Therefore, they are referred to as ‘contact’ PPG devices. A typical pulse oximeter comprises a red LED and an infrared LED as light sources and one photodiode for detecting light that has been transmitted through patient tissue. Commercially available pulse oximeters quickly switch between measurements at a red and an infrared wavelength and thereby measure the transmittance of the same area or volume of tissue at two different wavelengths. This is referred to as time-division-multiplexing. The transmittance over time at each wavelength gives the PPG waveforms for red and infrared wavelengths. Although contact PPG is regarded as a basically non-invasive technique, contact PPG measurement is often experienced as being unpleasant, since the pulse oximeter is directly attached to the subject and any cables limit the freedom to move.
Recently, non-contact, remote PPG (rPPG) devices (also called camera rPPG device herein) for unobtrusive measurements have been introduced. Remote PPG utilizes light sources or, in general radiation sources, disposed remotely from the subject of interest. Similarly, also a detector, e.g., a camera or a photo detector, can be disposed remotely from the subject of interest. Therefore, remote photoplethysmographic systems and devices are considered unobtrusive and well suited for medical as well as non-medical everyday applications. However, remote PPG devices typically achieve a lower signal-to-noise ratio.
Verkruysse et al., “Remote plethysmographic imaging using ambient light”, Optics Express, 16(26), 22 Dec. 2008, pp. 21434-21445 demonstrates that photoplethysmographic signals can be measured remotely using ambient light and a conventional consumer level video camera, using red, green and blue colour channels.
Wieringa, et al., “Contactless Multiple Wavelength Photoplethysmographic Imaging: A First Step Toward “SpO2 Camera” Technology,” Ann. Biomed. Eng. 33, 1034-1041 (2005), discloses a remote PPG system for contactless imaging of arterial oxygen saturation in tissue based upon the measurement of plethysmographic signals at different wavelengths. The system comprises a monochrome CMOS-camera and a light source with LEDs of three different wavelengths. The camera sequentially acquires three movies of the subject at the three different wavelengths. The pulse rate can be determined from a movie at a single wavelength, whereas at least two movies at different wavelengths are required for determining the oxygen saturation. The measurements are performed in a darkroom, using only one wavelength at a time.
Using PPG technology, vital signs can be measured, which are revealed by minute light absorption changes in the skin caused by the pulsating blood volume, i.e. by periodic color changes of the human skin induced by the blood volume pulse. As this signal is very small and hidden in much larger variations due to illumination changes and motion, there is a general interest in improving the fundamentally low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). There still are demanding situations, with severe motion, challenging environmental illumination conditions, or high required accuracy of the application, where an improved robustness and accuracy of the vital sign measurement devices and methods is required, particularly for the more critical healthcare applications.
US 2005/197579A1 discloses a method and device for detecting the presence of mixed venous and arterial blood pulsation in tissue, including receiving first and second electromagnetic radiation signals from a blood perfused tissue portion corresponding to infrared and red wavelengths of light, obtaining a measure of a phase difference between the first and second electromagnetic radiation signals, comparing the measure with a threshold value to form a comparison, and detecting the presence or absence of venous pulsation using the comparison.
US 2006/217615 A1 discloses the determination of the clinical stress of a subject. In order to bring about an uncomplicated and cost-effective method for monitoring the stress status of a subject, plethysmographic signal data is acquired from the subject and a first measurement signal is derived, which is indicative of a predetermined feature of the respiration modulation appearing in the said signal data. An index signal is then formed based on the first measurement signal and the index signal is employed as an index indicative of the clinical stress of the subject.
WO 2013/027027 A2 discloses a method of remote monitoring of vital signs by detecting the PPG signal in an image of a subject taken by a video camera such as a webcam. The PPG signal is identified by auto-regressive analysis of ambient light reflected from a region of interest on the subject's skin. Frequency components of the ambient light and aliasing artefacts resulting from the frame rate of the video camera are cancelled by auto-regressive analysis of ambient light reflected from a region of interest not on the subject's skin, e.g. in the background. This reveals the spectral content of the ambient light allowing identification of the subject's PPG signal. Heart rate, oxygen saturation and breathing rate are obtained from the PPG signal. The values can be combined into a wellness index based on a statistical analysis of the values.